Sharing the Bed
by Blackfang64
Summary: Its normal for two girls to share a bed, right? ShizNat humour


**Author: the idea of the title come to thought of a simple romantic oneshot, but then another thought came to mind, hehe. Think of the pair as teenagers currently, anyway, enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Hey, Shizuru?" whispering through the veil of darkness, soft jade eyes glistened in the faint rays of moonlight seeping through the blinds. "Are you awake?" came another soft whisper from the girl, as her eyes cornered to her side.

"Hai, what is it Natsuki?" came the soft yawn, drifting effortlessly through the darkness.

"Well..." fiddling around with her locks of cobalt blue hair, Natsuki felt a small blush rising upon her cheeks. "Do girls really sleep together in the same bed?" Natsuki asked, sliding her leg back feeling the presence from Shizuru's legs.

"Fufu, of course. It's quite natural"

"Well, do they also sleep really close, like this?" Natsuki's eyes drifted down to the pair of arms enveloped around her, linking them back towards Shizuru.

"Ara, this is just so you don't feel lonely at night" Shizuru charmed in her reply, sending the blunette another blush.

"I see..." taking in a deep breath, the blunette breathed calmly, before turning her attention to the other matter. "But, why are we sleeping with no clothes on?" trying hard not to yell out loud, the blunette shifted rather uncomfortably at the feeling of her bare skin running against the bed sheets.

"Natsuki said it was cold earlier, so I thought I would keep her warm with my own body heat" once again, Shizuru calmly replied, keeping her eyes closed, trying to embrace her sleep.

"But..." the small jolt of discomfort ran through the blunette's body as she turned her attention to a more important issue. "Why are your hands groping my chest?"

"Fufu, Natsuki did say her chest was rather small, so I thought I would massage them to help them grow" Shizuru kept her word as she hands began to move around the blunette's chest.

"Err..." another awkward pause followed from the blunette's mouth, her gaze turning towards the pairs of eyes she could make out through the dark. "But how come my nose is bleeding?"

"Oh?" lifting her head past Natsuki's shoulder, Shizuru could barely make out through the darkness a small trail of blood seeping from Natsuki's nose. "I have no idea"

"No idea, urgh..." reaching for the light switch, Natsuki sheilded her eyes from the brightness before scrambling around aimlessly with her hand trying to find her handkerchief.

**-0-0-**

"Hey Mai, can I ask you something?" Natsuki's eyes drifted up the table towards the saffron haired girl sitting beside her with curious eyes.

"What is it Natsuki?"

"Um, do girls, sleep together?" scratching the back of her head, Natsuki's eyes shifted around awkwardly, hoping to escape the puzzled look on Mai's face..

"I guess, what do you mean exactly?" tilting her head to the side, Mai watched as Natsuki leaned in close, whispering into her ear.

Pulling away, Natsuki watched as in seconds a shot of blood burst out of Mai's nose, sending the saffron haired girl falling backwards. "Mai?"

**-0-0-**

Knocking fiercely against the door, the blunette waited impatiently as she knocked again. Upon hearing the door open, the blunette's attention was caught by the sight of a honey brunette girl standing before her.

"Good afternoon Natsuki, please, come i-"

"Alright Shizuru, fess up" cutting Shizuru off, Natsuki barged in past the Kyoto girl before turning to Shizuru with a fierce look.

"Ara, what do you mean?" Shizuru asked innocently, keeping an air of calmness in her speaking.

"About girls sleeping like 'that'. Why were you really doing that?" the blunette kept her glare strong, watching the small change of facial expression of Shizuru's face.

"Fufu, is Natsuki asking me what I was really doing with her last night?" approaching the blunette, Shizuru's feet moved across the ground like air as she came up from behind the blunette, her head resting on Natsuki's shoulder sending the blunette into panic.

"Y-yes"

"Why don't I just show it to her then, ne?" the blunette swallowed hard as Shizuru's voice crept like an icy chill down her spine.

**-0-0-**

"Wow" was all that Natsuki could make out above her heavy panting. Lying there with sweat running down her body, Natsuki's eyes stared down at what little bed sheets remained on the bed, before turning her gaze towards Shizuru.

"Fufu, see Natsuki?" lifting her head up at the blunette, Shizuru's arms tightened around the blunette's exposed body, embracing the loving scent from her.

"I see..." a small spark of pain shot out from below the blunette's waist. "I don't think I can move my legs"

"That's alright, now it's your turn" brushing her body against Natsuki's skin, the honey brunette descended underneath the bed sheets, her eyes never leaving the blunette's own.

"What, you mean it's not over?"

**End **

**Omake: **

**Natsuki: (Smacks author with a huge paper fan) Bad author, you pervert! **

**Author: Ahh, what was that for? (Rubs the huge lump on his head) **

**Natsuki: Stop writing such perverted things about me and Shizuru, you scaring poor little Shizuru, right? (Turns to Shizuru with expected eyes) **

**Shizuru: (Reading the various ideas) Fufu, Natsuki punishing me with a tea bag (Blood slowly seeping from her nose) **

**Natsuki: (Stares with an opened jaw) Damnit, you give her stories and now she's grown more perverted! **

**Shizuru: Natsukiiii, want to try this? (Holds up a whip and a bottle of Mayonnaise) **

**Natsuki: Argh! Nooooooo! (Gets dragged away by Shizuru into another room) **

**Author: Huh, so that's how babies are made? Oh well (Walks away) **

**Natsuki: That's not how babies are made! **

**Shizuru: What, but I want to Natsuki to have my child! **

**Natsuki: What has any of this got to do with the Omake, someone, turn this of- **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Ooooo, I'm almost at the 150 total story mark, so excited. I'm looking for ideas on which pairing should be used in my 150****th**** story, so be sure to give me some ideas. Don't forget to read and review if you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
